hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Alecra
Alecra was a Meregan. Biography When Flick Chambers asked Purin why she and Shiori Porter had ended up outside instead in the beacon room, Alecra told Flick that it had been her fault. Alecra left the crystals she had been fiddling with behind to approach them while she told them that the beacon was supposed to transport Joselyn Atherby into the room. Alecra admitted that she had made a mistake by not changing the location to match new coordinates after the Binsayeac was hidden underground. Flick realized that she and Shiori had showed up would have been where the ship was before the Meregan took it underground. Alecra told Flick that she was correct. Alecra told Flick that if the Meregan were to bring her friends to help, the Meregan would move the coordinates to make sure they ended up in the right place. She extended a hand and told Flick that she had to be in the water if the beacon was to be correct in its search. She said that Gavant had said they wanted to look for Shiori's sister and, when Flick nodded, told them that they would both have to be in the water. Alecra told Flick and Shiori that the beacon would scan Flick's memories and Shiori's blood and body to make an accurate location. Flick asked Alecra if there would be a warning and Alecra told her that there would be a chance for conversation. She had them stand on either side of the fountain and to put their hands in the spray. She told them that when the water touched their skin, they would need to speak of the person they were looking for. Alecra listened in as Flick told Shiori about Asenath before, when she had finished, told them both that it was done. Flick looked back at Alecra and asked her how she and Shiori could speak with Asenath. She told them to touch the image and speak before she told them that Asenath would hear their voices.Heretical Edge; Against The Odds, 9-03 When Flick asked the Meregan if they couldn't use their technology to locate and transport their children, Alecra told her that she had tried that multipe times. She said that Nicholas Petan was aware of their power and had made protections against it. Alecra asked if Avalon Sinclaire would be on the beach where Flick and Shiori had been. Flick told her that Avalon always went jogging around then. Flick asked how they would find Avalon if she was on the beach and Alecra told her that they would return the beacon focus to where it was before and that, if Avalon was there, they would see her. Flick asked Alecra why the statue of her mother was outside. She told Flick that the Message-Stone should appear as near as possible to its intended person-to-hear was and that it had tried to appear to her when she and Shiori had arrived. She told her that since the Binsayeac hadn't had power, it could not project the Message-Stone far enough and that it had put it as close as it could. Alecra became confused after Flick told them that they had found Avalon when a figure appeared on the screen. Gavant told Flick that they hadn't done anything yet. Flick blinked and asked them if they hadn't turned on the bacon before she started to ask them something else. The figure on the screen, reached out a hand, came through the screen and told them all that she believed they had a lot of things to discuss. Physical appearance Alecra is described as a Meregan with long dark green hair. Appearances * Category:Meregan Category:Females Category:Nicholas Petan's Army